I'm sorry
by Carime Jackson
Summary: Edward deja a Bella en medio de la lluvia. Ambos mueren por dentro y hay una canción con la que ambos se representan. Songfic. Porfavor lean, no les tomará mucho ;


**No se a cuantos de ustedes les gustará los Jonas Brothers, pero mientras leía Luna Nueva la primera vez, por casualidad me puse a escuchar a los hermanos y llegó el turno de esta canción: quedé boquiabierta al ver cómo coincidía con lo que acababa de leer.**

**Así que aquí está mi primer song fic –de algo que no haya inventado yo-. A ver que les parece, si no les gusta la canción, por favor léanla igual. Tómenlo cómo un poema y no una canción si gustan,**

**Traducí más que nada las ideas, no palabra a palabra.**

**I'm sorry**

EPOV.

Había tomado una decisión, ya no había más que hacer. No quería hacerle mal, ni siquiera el más leve pellizcón. Pero debía de hacerlo ¿Cuánto más sufriría estando yo en medio?

_Corazones rotos y últimos adioses._

_Indormibles noches en las que una nana ayuda a alejar la pena._

Recordé aquellas noches en que me pasaba por su cuarto y le cantaba esa nana que si no fuera por Esme ella nunca se habría enterado que yo la había compuesto para ella.

Entonces llegamos al bosque y tuve que hablar con el dolor de mi alma.

_Me doy cuenta que te he decepcionado, te dije que estaría a tu lado._

_Tengo que crearme la fuerza sólo para decir._

Ella me miraba con lágrimas en su cara. Creí que se me haría más difícil que ya no la quería, creí que dudaría al menos un poco de mis palabras. Siempre le dije que la amaba y ahora se tragaba toda esa mentira que me creaba un vacío.

_Y lo siento, Por romper todas las promesas_

_Que no estuve aquí para cumplir._

_Me dijiste: "esta es la última vez _

_que te ruego para que te quedes_

_Pero ya eres libre de seguir tu camino.__"_

BPOV

Se lo dije una vez: Que no me dejara. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? El era tan perfecto, tan perfecto que era obvio pensar que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Sabía que todo era demasiado irreal, alguien como él, con alguien como yo… siempre me pregunté qué había visto en mí. Pues yo, claramente lo había visto todo en el. No tenía defecto alguno.

No quedaba más, sólo dejarle ir, él tendría una eternidad por delante, y yo… sólo unos 60 años más.

Creí todas las cosas que me dijo. Que ya no me quería como antes y que las cosas habían cambiado. Por supuesto, ya le había causado bastante dolor a su familia. Los ojos llorosos de Esme aún atormentaban mi memoria. Pero aún así no quería que se fuera.

EPOV

_Lleno de pena, lleno de dolor_

_Sabiendo que soy a quien deben culpar de dejar tu corazón solo en la lluvia._

Tenía que irme, ya no podía seguir viendo su carita demacrada por la decepción, el agujero en mi pecho se abría en una yaga que me quemaba por dentro. Hice un mohín. Menuda ironía, quizás Carlisle tenía razón. Si teníamos alma y corazón después de todo. Charlie me odiaría por siempre por dejar a su hija en medio del bosque sola bajo la lluvia.

¿Pero que más remedio tenía? Me repetí una vez más que todo era por su propio bien. Ella me olvidaría ella… yo sabía…

BPOV

Vi esa expresión en su rostro y sabía que todo había acabado. Nuestro romance, nuestro peligroso amor…

Me llenó la desesperación. Le perdería para siempre.

_Sabía que caminaría y te alejarías_

_Dejándome con el precio a pagar, antes de que te fueras quería decir…_

¿Quién más tendría que pagar si no yo? Yo era la que quedaría sola en ese lugar. Yo era la que quedaba sin alma al ver su partida. Yo….

No quería que se fuera, me estaba rompiendo el corazón más de lo que alguna vez había llegado a imaginar.

Deseé gritarle con la mayor fuerza posible:

_No puedo hacer que esto resulte por mi sola, _

_Pero si tienes que irte…_

Quieres irte, me corregí inmediatamente en mi fuero interno.

_Entonces ve chico, ya déjame en paz._

_Porque no quiero ver que tu y yo nos vayamos por caminos distintos._

_Te ruego que te quedes, si no es muy tarde._

EPOV

Entonces le oí rogar que me quedara. Cuanto habría deseado de todas las cosas del mundo no oír eso. Cerré los ojos y me disculpé una y mil veces por lo estúpido que estaba siendo en mi fuero interno. No llegué a concretar frase alguna, excepto que sería cómo si nunca hubiese existido.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuve lejos de ella me arrepentí de eso. No quería que me olvidara, le amaba tanto más de lo que ella creía. Pero no podía volverme hacia atrás. Cómo ella misma había dicho, ya estaba en mi camino.

Entonces todo se complicó y no se como las cosas salieron para mejor.

Ahora la tengo sentada sobre mis piernas aquí en Italia. La abrazo y la beso, ella sólo se aferra a mí, pero no demuestra mucha convicción en que esto sea real. Le repito una y otra vez con la voz de mi alma.

_Y lo siento, Por romper todas las promesas_

_Que no estuve aquí para cumplir._

Pero su actitud ausente me demuestra lo que ella piensa sin tener que leerle la mente. Ella sólo desea una cosa: que me quede, pero sigue temiendo lo peor: que todo vuelva a ser como antes y me vaya.

_Me dijiste: __"esta es la última vez _

_que te ruego para que te quedes_

_Pero ya eres libre de seguir tu camino."_

Recuerdo esos momentos y me retracto. Ella tiembla alrededor mío por el miedo. El miedo a perderme supongo. Le beso el cabello mientras bajito le susurro:

-No, mi amor, no podría ser tan estúpido dos veces, mi camino es contigo-

Pero ella no logra entenderme porque así lo dispuse, solo un vampiro podría entenderme en estos momentos. No tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento.

Estoy feliz de ser libre, ahora sigo mi camino.

Junto a ella.

**Si les gustó este song fic, por favor háganmelo saber. Dejen un lindo review para yo saber que piensan ¿si?**


End file.
